Blaine Anderson and the Forbidden Journey
by AfterTheRaine
Summary: Blaine's past has been a secret for too long. "'Blaine- have you ever kissed a girl' Kurt saw his seemingly permanent grin suddenly disappear." Klaine fanfic! Rating: T just to be safe. Nothing too bad.
1. Guitar Lessons

**I thought I'd right a fanfic on Blaine's mysterious past so here it is!**

**BTW, a reference to a name may be noted in the upcoming story. Please do NOT think I'm talking about... (Read bottom for rest)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee, blaine, kurt, or any darren criss music... it sucks  
**

* * *

Blaine Anderson and the Forbidden Journey

"Good, now C, yeah, then G again. Great! That was perfect!" Blaine Anderson sat on the edge of his bed in his dorm at Dalton in which he currently shared with Kurt Hummel, the newest Warbler. He was teaching Kurt a song on his guitar. Kurt sat on the edge of the other identical bed with a borrowed guitar.

"I'll be surprised if I can even memorize the last verse of that song. But thank you, Blaine."

"No problem," the more hobbit adjacent boy said.

Kurt started rambling on about wanting to learn how to fluently play the instrument so he could take every Broadway song that he knew and translate it to guitar. Blaine was just staring at the new boy with fascination, but he was also in deep thought. He wanted to help Kurt as much as he could. He reminded him of himself, what he'd been through, well some of it. Blaine had been bullied, too, but Kurt was a much lesser form of a victim. Either way, it was hard for Kurt, and he'd been looking so flustered lately.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said interrupting him. "Remember when you told me that you had never been kissed, at least on that counted? What did you mean by that?"

Kurt was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. "I, uh, kissed a girl in New Directions because I was attempting to be straight for my dad." Kurt's face reddened a bit as he blushed. "Blaine—have you ever kissed a girl?"

This question hit Blaine like a bullet. Kurt saw his seemingly permanent grin suddenly disappear. "Nope, never." He answered a little too fast. "Let's try that song again."

Kurt was absent-mindedly strumming the chords as Blaine named them. Why was Blaine so offended by kissing girls? Blaine had never told Kurt about his past. Kurt never asked out of respect. But something was obviously wrong. A grin had returned to Blaine's face, but it was one made of plaster. A new façade Kurt just had to get behind.

* * *

When Kurt finally left the dorm room to study in the library, Blaine let out the breath he was holding in. He had grown so tense in the last five minutes, at the mention of kissing a girl that is. He stood up and shut and locked the door. Blaine was furious at Kurt. No one brought up "affiliating affectionately with the opposite sex", as Wes called it, when Blaine was around. They knew how much it bothered him, hurt him. Suddenly, Blaine's anger turned towards himself. _It wasn't Kurt's fault._ He was new, didn't know better. Blaine couldn't let Kurt know. He never told Kurt anything about his past. All he said was that he had ran. Blaine couldn't keep it bottled up. He picked up the notebook Kurt was using to write down chord diagrams from his desk and threw it to no particular place. It bounced of Blaine's dresser and knocked out all of Blaine's secret stash of original songs. He hurried to pick it up knowing how Kurt would hate the mess. He froze and stared at the sheet music on top of the pile.

Slowly, he reached for the paper and picked it up cautiously, as if it might blow up at anytime. He carried it to his bed where his guitar lay, picked up his instrument and sat down. He read from the sheet music, even though he knew the song by heart.

_I've seen her face_  
_I've heard her name_  
_I've lost my place and she's to blame_  
_And I can't stand it_  
_When I'm staring in her eyes_  
_And she's not looking back_  
_It's not a big surprise_

_I've heard music,_  
_I've heard noise_  
_I wish she could hear her voice_  
_The way that I do_  
_When I go to sleep at night_  
_And dream my life away_  
_But she's gone when I awake_

_Sami, Sami_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you're doing to me?_

He couldn't sing anymore. Tears rolled down his cheek, off his nose. _What am I doing with myself?_

* * *

Kurt lied and claimed he was going to the library to study. He really just needed time to think and get away from the now tense environment. _Why was he so taken aback when I asked if he'd kissed a girl? Did he lie? Did he kiss a girl? Did it mean something to him? Maybe he's just scared of the opposite sex altogether._

He walked to the end of the hall when he heard his door close and lock. Curious, he turned around and went to press an ear to his door. BANG! CRASH! _What on earth?_

He listened more attentively to figure out what had happened. It sounded like Blaine had thrown something.

A few minutes of silence later, he heard the guitar strumming. Then Blaine was singing.

_I've seen her face_  
_I've heard her name_  
_I've lost my place and she's to blame…_

Kurt thought it sounded like an Anderson original. _Wait a second. HER? SHE?_ Kurt realized how uncharacteristically non-homosexual the lyrics were. Something was definitely going on. _  
_  
_…Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?_

That's when Kurt heard the one word he needed to start solving this mystery.

Sami.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please! Make my day a ball of sunshine!  
**

**(cont.)... please do not think of Sami Reese from Little White Lie when he is singing. She will be described later, but nope! Not the same person! Lol, just thought I'd put that out there.  
**


	2. Sami

**Second chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**(P.S. NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek: Sami is not supposed to be the equivalent of me! Warning you now!)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee or sami or blaine or kurt or wes or david...maybe it would be easier to tell you what I _do_ own. Darren Criss sunglasses!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sami.

Blaine sat frozen on his bed as flashbacks hit him hard. Tears falling, fists punching, knives wounding, lips touching, hearts breaking. It was all too much. This is why he ran away. He thought it would all end, but memories can't just disappear. Besides, he still had one strong connection to his past. Dalton Academy wasn't just some random boarding school he chose.

He decided to finish the song. Something inside him made him do it, no matter how much it hurt. He couldn't leave the last notes hanging, waiting for an end that would never come.

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_  
_Makes me wonder_  
_If she'll ever see through my disguise_  
_And I'm under her spell_  
_Everything is falling_  
_But I don't know where to land_  
_She just knows where she is_  
_But she don't know who I am_

_Sami, Sami_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you're doing to me?_

_I see you singing on that stage_  
_You look just like an angel_  
_And all I do is pray_  
_And maybe someday_  
_You'll hear my song_  
_And understand that all along_  
_There's something more that I'm trying to say_  
_When I say_

_Sami, Sami_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you're doing to me?_  
_What you're doing to me_  
_Sami, Sami_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you're doing to me?_  
_What you're doing to me?_

He remembered writing those dreadful words. But now, he wasn't sure what they meant.

* * *

Kurt turned from the door and sprinted as fast as he could without running. He turned right, walked up the stairs, turned left, turned right, stopped, realized he past the room he was looking for, backed up, faced the door, and knocked loudly. He heard two voices inside, just like he expected. Perfect! The door swung open slowly.

"How may I assist— oh hey Kurt!" Wes dropped his dapper and polite attitude when he saw his friend.

"Hello Wes, hello David. May I come in?" Kurt stomped into the dorm, not awaiting a response.

"PMSing much?" David scoffed.

"I need your help and you guys are going to give it to me!"

"Yep. He's on his period. Dun dun dun!" Wes smirked.

"What is it Kurt?" Davis softened up. Kurt had always seen him as the kinder of the two.

"I have a question."

"Shoot." Wes said, waiting impatiently.

"Who is Sami?"

Kurt watched as Wes and David exchanged glances and went into a coughing fit.

"WHAT?" David asked, eyebrows raised as far as they could go.

"You heard me." Kurt deadpanned.

"Um, where did you hear that name, Kurt?" Wes had suddenly gained interest.

"Blaine." It was true. He heard Blaine sing it.

"Did he _really _bring that up? Did he finally crack?" David asked. The last part he directed at Wes.

Kurt was confused, but convinced these two had answers. "Bring _what_ up?"

Wes stood from the edge of the bed where he and David were sitting and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "If you don't know already, we can't tell you. I'm sorry, Kurt. It's something only Blaine can tell you. And I'm sure that's the last thing he wants to talk to you about right now."

Kurt knocked Wes's hand off his blue blazer. "Wes, _please_! I know _nothing_ about Blaine's past! That's not a very good thing to confess if I'm in lo—." Kurt caught himself and stopped. The back of his neck burned and he could feel it spreading to his cheeks as well.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" David jumped up, shouting. "You _love_ Blaine! Don't you? You do! Oh happy Dumbledore!"

Kurt was completely flushed now. "Tell me who Sami is!" He demanded, changing subjects.

Wes grinned wildly. "He didn't deny it!" He declared in singsong voice.

David approached Kurt this time. "Kurt, because you _LOVE_ our dearest friend, Blaine, _soooooo_ much," Kurt rolled his eyes. ", we will help you. But only a little bit! And don't let Blaine know we told you anything!"

Kurt had succeeded. "I promise."

Wes must have read David's mind because he ran over to their bookshelf and searched for something. He pulled out a large but thin book. It looked like a yearbook. He pushed the cover in Kurt's face. It read "Wharton High School" on the cover. Kurt reached for it but David got to it first. He flipped through until he reached the school pictures. He sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Kurt to sit down. He ran his finger along the pictures and stopped half way down the first page of faces. There, Kurt saw the most adorable thing ever. It was a picture of a brown eyed, very curly brown haired, bright smiled boy. A miniature version of Blaine. But he recognized the smile. It was the smile Blaine had worn just this morning. The "everything is fine, I am totally awesome, okay not really, I'm just hiding my true feelings" smile.

Wes said, "Blaine gave this to us because he didn't want to remember or reminisce or something stupid like that."

"Were those his exact words?" Kurt earned a chuckle from David.

David flipped a couple pages and stopped. He handed Kurt the book to find her himself. It didn't take long. The names were on the side. Although it was under her real name, not nickname. But he saw her. A beautiful girl, she had curly dark brown hair like Blaine's, but longer, with one purple streak on the right side, which Kurt thought ruined it. She had bright blue eyes and flawless skin.

Kurt read from the book. "Wait… Samantha _Dalton_?"

"Sami Dalton." David replied.

* * *

**WHATTT? Teehee!**

**Again, please review!**

**(Psst... Who else cannot wait for the Valentines Day episode where they will sing When I Get You Alone?)  
**


	3. The Original Song

**Thanks to all who review and add me and the story to alerts and favorites!**

**And I was just wondering if anyone caught the "knives wounding" part last chapter. My sister did and was like, WTF? Yeah this may get darker when Blaine eventually has a full on flashback. Might raise the rating to T then. I sort of like this chapter, especially because of the song in this one, but I don't think I'm doing such a hot job with Wes and David. :) Oh well, please R and R!**

**And pleases excuse any mistakes when I talk about facebook because I don't go on it so I'm winging it.**

**Oh, and italicized are thoughts.  
**

**

* * *

**

"She's-"

"- a descendant of the Dalton family? As in founders and owners of Dalton Academy? Only child of Mr. Dalton himself?"

"Yeah. That."

Kurt was shocked beyond belief, mouth agape. Wes snatched the year book from David. He started flipping to the back of the book. He stopped at a page that said, "Annual Talent Show". There were many small pictures on the page, kids smiling on stage, many with instruments or costumes, but Kurt was supposed to be looking at the biggest one, smack dab in the center.

Kurt read the caption out loud. "Winners of this year's annual talent show: Freshman Blaine Anderson and Samantha Dalton with the performance of an original song." In this picture, Kurt could see Sami much more clearly. Blaine and Sami stood on a stage, Sami holding a microphone in one hand, Blaine holding his guitar by the neck and standing next to a mic on a stand. A lady, who looked to resemble the principal or another figure of authority, held up a trophy. Kurt noticed that one of Sami's arms were missing from the picture and soon realized that it was wrapped around Blaine's waist. Kurt shuddered. They both looked extremely happy, wearing bright grins on their faces. They weren't looking at the trophy though, nor out at the audience. They were looking at each other.

Wes, seeing Kurt's look of disgust, slammed the book shut. "And that is about all we can show you. Kurt, why did you want to know in the first place? I know Blaine didn't just bring it up casually. What happened?" He asked with genuine curiosity now.

Kurt sighed. "I asked him if he ever kissed a girl and he shot me down. Hard. After I left, I heard a crash and listened at the door. And he started to play a song. He kept singing her name and about her. I - I just needed to know."

David asked, with a tone equivalent to a teacher's, "And what have you learned so far?"

Kurt smiled a bit at David's cheesy line. "Really, all I know is that Sami is in fact the daughter of the person who owns this school-"

"Her great grandfather founded it!" Wes added.

Kurt shot him a look for interrupting. "- that her and Blaine attended Wharton High School in Freshman year, and they were close. Real close."

"And that's all that you need to know for now." David grinned. "You will learn more in due time, young grasshopper."

Kurt shoved David off the bed. "I better."

Wes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder again. "You will. Just, we need you to take it in small doses. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because you love him!" David called from the ground.

"Shut up, David. It's a pretty bad sob story, actually. I'm surprised we convinced Blaine to tell us in the first place. We got lucky, I guess. Here." Wes handed Kurt the year book. " You can try to find more 'clues', but I don't think you will. But maybe this will keep you occupied for now. Just DO NOT let Blaine find it. He will kill me."

"And me!" David shouted, still on the floor. "And probably you, too, for snooping."

Kurt got up to go. "I'm really worried about you two. But thank you."

"No problem! But don't say we didn't warn you. Good things come to those who wait." Wes called out as Kurt shut the door behind him.

Kurt ignored Wes. He decided that he would got to the library after all. He had some research to do.

* * *

Blaine remained mad at himself. _I told David I wouldn't crack. _The fact was that he had something to hold onto, keep him grounded. It started with a "K" and rhymed with "Hurt". Kurt would be his guardian angel. He was the only one who could save him from his past. Not even Wes or David could. _I-I-I lo- like him a lot. Yeah. Let's go with that. _Blaine couldn't convince even himself that he loved Kurt. That couldn't be what it was. But even after attempting to tell himself he wasn't admitting it just so he wouldn't hurt Kurt after what he'd been through, he knew he was really just trying to protect himself.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He had never ever tried to make even the slightest advance on Kurt. And he had went a little solid when Kurt asked if he had kissed a girl, and probably freaked him out a bit. He would make it up to him though. He went back to the stack of songs on the floor and found one that was perfect for their, well, situation. They were in an awkward stage between mentor and apprentice, friends, and much more than friends. But this song combined it all. It was one of the best original songs he had, and definitely his favorite. He grabbed his guitar and headed for the library.

He dropped off his guitar in the empty common room and went to get Kurt. He wasn't really allowed to just break into song in a library.

* * *

Kurt googled Sami Dalton for anything and everything. Then, he finally found a facebook account with a picture of the same girl in the yearbook.

The account looked abandoned. People had posted on her wall asking what was up, how she was doing. No responses to any. Under recent activity, the last thing that she changed was her relationship status. From "in a relationship", to "it's complicated", to "single". The last thing Sami herself had posted read,

"**The last thing I heard him say:** Sometimes I build up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. You broke them down. Thank you.

**The last thing I said to him:** And that's all I should have done. I should have broken them down and walked away before they came tumbling down to crush me.

**The last thing I tried not to hear:** And I should have pushed you out of the way so they would crush me instead.

**The last thing I whispered: **Then saving you in the first place would have been for nothing."

Kurt read it over 5 times, analyzing the metaphors. Could the "him" be Blaine? He looked below the post where it read, "1 person likes this." Why only one? _Maybe others didn't dare interfere. _He clicked on this and one name popped up. Blaine Anderson. That answered his question.

Something broke his train of thought. The library was empty but he heard footsteps. They were coming from the hall leading to the library. And, for reasons unknown, he knew who they belonged to. He quickly closed the window he was in and pulled up his emergency backup window. He googled algebraic equations and clicked on a random site. He stared at the screen pretending to study just as Blaine entered the library.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said with much more enthusiasm in his voice than earlier today.

Kurt took his time to look up and said, "Oh hey." _Good Kurt, finally putting years of drama class to use._

"Whatchya doing?" Blaine asked, childlike.

"Just memorizing formulas." Kurt replied cooly.

"May I whisk you away from this dreaded place? Not that staring at a computer screen doesn't look like an absolute thrill." Blaine smirked.

Kurt grinned, surprised with the sudden change in attitude. "Absolutely!" Before he could even grab his bag, Blaine had taken his hand and pulled him away running. "Hurry up!"

Kurt was dragged into an empty common room and was pushed onto a couch."What's all this about?"

Blaine just smiled wide at him and picked up the guitar that had been previously laying against the couch. He put the strap around his shoulder and put one leg up on the table, facing Kurt.

He started strumming. "I-uh, wrote a little something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _For me?_

Blaine began to sing, beautifully as always,

_I've been alone_  
_ Surrounded by darkness_  
_ I've seen how heartless_  
_ The world can be_

_ I've seen you crying_  
_ You felt like it's hopeless_  
_ I'll always do my best_  
_ To make you see_

_ Baby, you're not alone_  
_ Cause you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt blushed. _Did he just say 'loving you'? _Blaine was now walking around Kurt, never taking his eyes off of him.

_ Now I know it ain't easy_  
_ But it ain't hard trying_  
_ Every time I see you smiling_  
_ And I feel you so close to me_  
_ And you tell me_

_ Baby, you're not alone_  
_ Cause you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

Suddenly, Blaine hopped up onto the table, causing Kurt to jump a little. He laughed at Blaine, and put his face into his hands. How could someone be so adorable?

_ I still have trouble_  
_ I trip and stumble_  
_ Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_ I look for reasons_  
_ But I don't need 'em_  
_ All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_ And I realize_

_ Baby I'm not alone_  
_ Cause you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_ Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

_ Cause you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ You know our love is all we need_  
_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

As the song ended, Blaine put his guitar down and sat close next to Kurt_. _They both smiled and blushed. Blaine stared at Kurt's lips. Kurt noticed and blushed more, leaning in slightly, allowing Blaine permission to kiss him. But Blaine's smile just widened. Suddenly, Blaine lunged at Kurt. But not his lips. He tackled him to the ground, tickling him to death. Kurt, out of shock, screamed_._ He was extremely ticklish.

"B-B-Blaine! Ahh! Stop!" _Don't stop! Don't stop! _Kurt enjoyed every minute that Blaine was on top of him, even if his gut did hurt from laughing so much.

* * *

When the song finished, Blaine sat next to Kurt he wanted to kiss him then and there. We was shocked when Kurt leaned in, allowing him to. But he chickened out of course. He wasn't ready. So instead he tickled him to death. _I am so lame._ But he loved seeing Kurt laugh and smile and blush. It was enough for now.

He got up finally and bit his lip. "See you tonight, Kurt."

And he grabbed his guitar and headed back up to his room.

* * *

Kurt's face was red when Blaine got up. When Blaine said, "See you tonight, Kurt," he couldn't help but think things he really shouldn't have been thinking about. But Blaine was definitely a tease! Kurt was almost depressed at the fact that, when he thought about it, Blaine had just backed out of kissing him. What was that about?

Kurt pulled himself together and went back to David and Wes' room. He knocked on the door but it opened right away, as if they were expecting him.

"Why hello Kurt." David said mischievously. "Back so soon?"

"Alright cough it up. Were you two spying on me?"

Both David and Wes gasped dramatically. "Us? Spy? Never!" Wes chuckled.

"Well, then you will know how different Blaine was acting. What do you think has gotten into him?" Kurt was still a tad flushed from the attack.

"Maybe he had a change of heart." David suggested. Wes grinned and nodded.

"And Kurt, I'm sorry you didn't get that kiss. But Blaine's battling himself in his head right now."

Kurt grabbed the nearest pillow and hurtled it towards Wes at the mention of the failed kiss. "Well at least I got to gear him sing. For me. I can't believe he wrote that song. It was beautiful."

Kurt caught David give Wes a look. "What? What was that? DO you know something I don't?" Kurt interrogated.

David was the one who spoke. "That song he sang? Well, he didn't exactly write it. Well he did! Just not by himself. That was the song he sang at the talent show. With Sami."

Wes saw Kurt's facial expression sink to almost embarrassed. "I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt just swallowed hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back... for a little bit. At least I got another chapter. Please let me know if it's too hard to follow or anything. Please review! A critique is better than no review at all!**

* * *

"Kurt?" David asked to check if the other Warbler was okay as he watched him wipe a single tear from his cheek.

"I am so stupid! I'm so ignorant that I just go around assuming another guy likes me!" Kurt was red in the face now.

Wes suggested a bit of his knowledge. "For the record, I think he does like you. He obviously was thinking about kissing you like two seconds ago."

"Maybe, but did he choose to? No! He chose against it. He obviously doesn't want to kiss me." Kurt argued.

"He's having an internal battle right now, Kurt. He can't concentrate when his heart is at war with itself." David offered.

Kurt sighed and straightened up. "That's it! I have to know. I'm going to talk to Blaine."

"Wait! Not yet! We've seen him like this before, going through various mood swings. If you mess with him now, he'll be really angry and throw crap at you- "

"-then the next second he'll probably jump your bones. Not a pretty sight. He's like a pregnant woman." Wes finished for David.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Um… _okay. _Fine, I will hold off until tomorrow but then the hammer is coming down."

Wes coughed. "You mean gavel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and left the room.

He just wanted to know if Blaine was over… whatever the hell he had with Sami. He said he was gay, did he not? Kurt couldn't really ask about the whole liking him back thing though. So maybe Blaine would slip it in somewhere. In the meantime, Kurt had to get through tonight and tomorrow. He would strike as he and Blaine settled into their room after Warbler practice.

Kurt took a deep breath in and out to relieve any left over stress before entering his room.

"There you are. I was getting worried. It's almost curfew." Blaine looked up from his magazine as he lay on his bed.

"It is? Damn. It's Wes and David's fault." Kurt went into their walk in closet to change.

"Why? What did they do this time?" Blaine laughed.

"Nothing really, I was just talking to them."

"About what?"

Kurt hesitates in putting on his nightshirt and could've sworn he heard a hint of uneasiness in Blaine's voice. "Uh, something. It's nothing important."

He walked out of the closet after successfully getting all his clothes on. He looked over at Blaine. "Wait a second, is that EW?"

Blaine looked at the cover and back to Kurt like he didn't understand. "…Yes?"

"Seriously?" Kurt's glare was priceless.

"Hmph. I like it and I will read as I please. I like reading about celebrity's lives. It gets my mind off of my own." Blaine sighed.

"And what's so bad about your own, may I ask?" Kurt got into bed and pulled the covers up.

Blaine backed up realizing what he said. He was silent at first; closing his magazine and putting it into his pillowcase like he did with all magazines he never finished. Right now it contained three. Kurt assumed Blaine found some odd sort of comfort from this.

"Nothing really. It's just, sometimes I want to get away from it all and forget." And with that, he turned the light off and rolled over in his bed, not facing Kurt's, but staring out the window instead.

Kurt watches Blaine until his breathing became slow and rhythmic, not knowing if he should feel jealousy, pity, or just heartbroken.

xxx

The next morning when Kurt woke up, Blaine was already dressed, grabbing his book bag. "Hey sleepy head, I'm going to head down to breakfast. See ya in class." He was rushing, Kurt could tell, and he closed the door before Kurt could even respond.

_Oh no! I slept in! Am I late?_ These thoughts ran through his head as he jumped out of bed a little too fast and sloppily fell to the ground. He suddenly realized that it was darker than usual. Kurt looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 6:04 AM. Class didn't start until 8:00.

* * *

Blaine rushed out of his dorm room and down the stairs to the junior commons. After his failed attempt at reassuring Kurt that nothing was wrong, (_Seriously? Who do I think Kurt is? Tickle me Elmo?_), he wanted to avoid any humiliation. Could Kurt tell that he was this close to kissing him? In fact, it looked as if he did choose to do so, Kurt would have let him. And then there was the itty-bitty detail that Blaine saw Wes and David spying on them out of the corner of his eye. Kurt did say he was talking to them after the, um, incident. So therefore, meeting all three of these specified people for they're usual breakfast together was out of the question. He would simply catch up on homework, or maybe even drown in his thoughts while the common room was uncharacteristically empty and silent.

"I should make a list comparing Kurt with Sami. No Blaine! You are gay. Sami knows this. You don't like her! Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… Sami! URG!" Blaine muttered various conflicting thoughts to himself as he sat down on the couch, occasionally smacking himself in the head.

After continuously contradicting himself for a few minutes, he had given up. He stood from his seat and went to go check for any mail sent to his school mailbox. He pulled out his key from his book bag and opened his box. He took the mail back with him to the common room. Blaine rather liked that Dalton allowed students to forward their mail to their dorms. This way he didn't have to wait until he went home, which wasn't often, to read new magazines. Today he found a new issue of People. Along with that was an advertisement for Rice University stating there was a college fair coming soon, which wasn't very helpful because he didn't live anywhere near Houston. The last envelope slipped to the floor. Blaine looked down and picked it up. He read the return address seven times before hesitantly and cautiously opening the envelope. After staring blankly at the now unfolded letter in front of him, it fell once again to the floor as he stared dumbfounded into space.

_Dear Blaine,_

_ I just thought that it would be better for you to hear this from me rather than someone else or not even at all. I am coming to Dalton. My dad is apparently still furious, even after two years. I thought he had let it go, but he recently found out that my grades have been dropping ever since I left. Therefore, he has decided that it would be best if I spent some time studying at Dalton. I know what you're thinking, and yes, my dad is crazy. A girl in an all boys' school? But I will try to cope. I arrive in three days and I'm unsure how long I will stay. I guess I'll see you soon then._

_ Sincerely,_

_Sami D._

* * *

The rest of the day was awkward for Kurt. When he arrived in third period French, his first class with Blaine, he was hesitant to even enter. When he did, he sat in his desk next to the boy. It was a great seat because he got to sit next to the boy of his dreams. But right now it wasn't so great because it was next to the boy he was trying to avoid until later this afternoon.

He put his bag down and glanced over to the boy. Blaine looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He didn't speak the whole period except for when the teacher announced that the bell was about to ring. Blaine looked to Kurt and asked if he could borrow his notes to copy.

Lunch was no different and Blaine didn't even touch his food. In Physics, Trent kept throwing paper balls at Blaine to get his attention and he didn't move a muscle. Then in English, the teacher called on him and he didn't respond. She was about to threaten him with detention when she also saw the look in his eyes. Something clicked in her mind like she knew exactly why he was acting that way and her face showed it. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Blaine couldn't concentrate. Being hit with news like this was not good when you went to a private school. Miss one day and it will take you three to catch up. And Blaine was mentally absent.

After a pointless lunch, Kurt hurried off to his History class so he wouldn't be late, which left Blaine alone with Wes and David. He knew they suspected something was wrong because they both had that look on their face like they wanted to shout out, "Hey! What gives?" or, "Pessimistic much?" So Blaine broke the silence.

"Wait. Don't go yet. Can I… uh, talk to you guys?" Blaine hesitantly asked. He needed to vent.

"Yes! I- I mean um, what about?" David covered for his obvious relief from tension.

Blaine sat back down at an open table and the other two followed suit. "I got a letter in the mail. Some, well, news."

"What's wrong? What happened? Is it a family… issue?" Wes asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, nothing like that. It's not bad. At least I don't think it is."

"Then why are you so mopey? Just tell us already!" David blurted out.

"Well, the thing is…" Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. "!"

Wes and David look to each other and both said, "Huh?"

"It's Sami! She's coming. Here. To Dalton. Her dad is making her study here and I haven't spoken to her in almost two years!"

David stuttered. "S-S-Sami? What?"

"Yes. And you know how hard this is for me. What should I do?"

"Tell Kurt. Everything. The truth." Wes replied before thinking.

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened.

Wes thought this time before responding. "You heard me. Kurt needs to know what happened. When you told us, we were shocked. Kurt should know that something like that happened to you because it was really scary. If you don't tell her, Sami will come and you will have a lot of tension and Kurt would be confused. And if you wait, it could very well blow up in your face later and you will never be able to run off with Kurt to elope because he will be mad at you and you can't get married when you're mad at each other. Sami likes to gossip from what you've told us. What if she starts bad mouthing you?"

"Guys, when I told you about Sami, I was upset and confused and mad at myself. I think I was the one bad mouthing her, I never told you the good things about her. Just please; don't make her out to be a bad person. She's going to hate being around me enough; I don't want her to dislike this place more. Besides, she's probably grown a lot."

"You have no way of knowing that, Blaine. Don't get your hopes up. So will you tell Kurt? Wes asked.

Blaine sighed again and looked down at his lap. "Yes. I have to. Now I think I'd better get to class." And with that, Blaine stood and left.

Wes and David looked at each other with relieved looks.

"Well," David broke the short silence, "that was ironic."

Wes grinned, "Who would have thought? The person Kurt is just know finding out about just happens to be transferring to this school temporarily despite her being a girl and this being an all boys school."

"Coincidence?"

"Sure, David, let's go with that."

Wes began to stand up from the table. "At least now it will be easier for them to talk about. They both want to. Now they can just come out and discuss it. No problem."

David followed Wes out with a smirk on his face

"_Right._"


End file.
